Creepy Vol 1
| years published = 1964-1983 | total issues = 146 | featured characters = | creators = | previous = | next = ''Creepy'', Vol. 2 }} * Creepy #1 * Creepy #2 * Creepy #3 * Creepy #4 * Creepy #5 * Creepy #6 * Creepy #7 * Creepy #8 * Creepy #9 * Creepy #10 * Creepy #11 * Creepy #12 * Creepy #13 * Creepy #14 * Creepy #15 * Creepy #16 * Creepy #17 * Creepy #18 * Creepy #19 * Creepy #20 * Creepy #21 * Creepy #22 * Creepy #23 * Creepy #24 * Creepy #25 * Creepy #26 * Creepy #27 * Creepy #28 * Creepy #29 * Creepy 30 * Creepy 31 * Creepy #32 * Creepy #33 * Creepy #34 * Creepy #35 * Creepy #36 * Creepy #37 * Creepy #38 * Creepy #39 * Creepy #40 * Creepy #41 * Creepy #42 * Creepy #43 * Creepy #44 * Creepy #45 * Creepy #46 * Creepy #47 * Creepy #48 * Creepy #49 * Creepy #50 * Creepy #51 * Creepy #52 * Creepy #53 * Creepy #54 * Creepy #55 * Creepy #56 * Creepy #57 * Creepy #58 * Creepy #59 * Creepy #60 * Creepy #61 * Creepy #62 * Creepy #63 * Creepy #64 * Creepy #65 * Creepy #66 * Creepy #67 * Creepy #68 * Creepy #69 * Creepy #70 * Creepy #71 * Creepy #72 * Creepy #73 * Creepy #74 * Creepy #75 * Creepy #76 * Creepy #77 * Creepy #78 * Creepy #79 * Creepy #80 * Creepy #81 * Creepy #82 * Creepy #83 * Creepy #84 * Creepy #85 * Creepy #86 * Creepy #87 * Creepy #88 * Creepy #89 * Creepy #90 * Creepy #91 * Creepy #92 * Creepy #93 * Creepy #94 * Creepy #95 * Creepy #96 * Creepy #97 * Creepy #98 * Creepy #99 * Creepy #100 * Creepy #101 * Creepy #102 * Creepy #103 * Creepy #104 * Creepy #105 * Creepy #106 * Creepy #107 * Creepy #108 * Creepy #109 * Creepy #110 * Creepy #111 * Creepy #112 * Creepy #113 * Creepy #114 * Creepy #115 * Creepy #116 * Creepy #117 * Creepy #118 * Creepy #119 * Creepy #120 * Creepy #121 * Creepy #122 * Creepy #123 * Creepy #124 * Creepy #125 * Creepy #126 * Creepy #127 * Creepy #128 * Creepy #129 * Creepy #130 * Creepy #131 * Creepy #132 * Creepy #133 * Creepy #134 * Creepy #135 * Creepy #136 * Creepy #137 * Creepy #138 * Creepy #139 * Creepy #140 * Creepy #141 * Creepy #142 * Creepy #143 * Creepy #144 * Creepy #145 * Creepy Annual 1971 * Creepy Annual 1972 * Creepy Archives Vol 1 * Creepy and Creepy (1964) both redirect to this page. * The Creepy Archives collection was printed by Dark Horse Comics beginning in 2009. * Issue #146 of the title was published by Harris Publications in 1985 as "Resurrection" issue. * Eerie Vol 1 * Nightmare Vol 1 * Psycho Vol 1 * Scream Vol 1 * Vampirella Vol 1 * Category:Magazines Category:Warren Publishing